


Prompt: New Shoes

by NellieOleson



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellieOleson/pseuds/NellieOleson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter was limping again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: New Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Carnival of Squee and I still want everyone to go back to Livejournal.

Carter was limping again.

Jack stopped to shake the sweat off his cap and reaffirm his dislike of planets with too many suns. The binary systems were bad enough; this place had three suns too many. Carter's initial excitement at observing the interaction of the planet's four stars had died quickly in the sweltering heat. Her last scientific comment had been something about hierarchical arrangements and gravity. As far as Jack was concerned, the only observation that really mattered was that the place was too damn hot. 

He scanned the area for anything that looked like it would provide some shade before resuming their seemingly endless trek. Carter needed to rest, not that she'd ever admit it, and Jack tried to think of reasons to stay in one place long enough for her feet to recover. They plodded along for another ten minutes before Carter gave up on her own and sat on a large (but not large enough to provide any shade) boulder. "I thought Daniel said the ship was only a mile or so from the gate," she said.

Jack stood beside her and pulled out his canteen. Maybe he needed a break too. "Daniel is obviously full of shit, and we should never trust him again," he said.

The boulder was at the base of a hill, which explained why Carter had chosen it as a resting point. Jack pulled out his binoculars and headed to the top, hoping to see the cargo ship on the other side. What he found was much, much better. He breathed deeply, savoring the cool, moist air before looking back over his shoulder. "Carter," he shouted. "We're saved."

Carter was now sprawled across the rock with her hat over her face. "It's too late," she said. "I'm already dead."

"Come on, Carter. I don't want to walk back down there to get you."

It took her a moment to get moving. There was a good chance parts of her TAC vest had melted into the rock and were holding her fast. Once free, she climbed the hill in a tentative, uneven gait and Jack winced. "How are those new boots working out?" He asked.

"I hate Daniel," was all she said. Jack assumed she'd started regretting using this mission to break in her new boots a long time ago.

***

The water was cold, probably originating deep underground, and Jack wanted to jump right in. There was no way to know what kind of large, dangerous things might be living in the lake, so they sat at the water's edge with their pants rolled up and their feet dangling in the water instead.

"This is better than sex."

It wasn't a comment he expected from Carter but there was no arguing with the sentiment. "Yep," he said.

Twenty minutes of cool-footed bliss passed before Daniel's tinny, concerned voice jumped out of the radio on Jack's shoulder. "Jack? Sam?"

Jack kicked at the water and keyed his radio. "Daniel. Where are you?"

"I'm at the ship. Where are you guys? You should have been here by now."

"I don't know where we are, Daniel." Jack looked at Carter and she shrugged her shoulders. "We headed East for a long time and no ship," he told Daniel.

Jack turned to Carter. "He did say East, didn't he?"

"He did," said Carter. "Twice."

"East?" Demanded Daniel's disembodied voice. "Why did you go East? I said West, not East."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No, Daniel. You didn't." Carter was glaring at Jack's shoulder. If Carter made it to that ship, Daniel might be in some serious trouble. He looked down at her recovering feet and decided they might be lucky just to get back to the gate. Maybe it was time to requisition some ATV's. Again.

Daniel started talking again and Carter pulled the radio from Jack's vest. "You're breaking up, Daniel," she said. Then she tossed the radio into the water and leaned back on her elbows. She looked over at Jack with an evil gleam in her eyes. "Oops," she said.

Yep, thought Jack, Daniel was so going to get his ass kicked when they found him.


End file.
